


Mistakes were Made

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)



Series: The Easy Way Out [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Queer Themes, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, ghirahim is kind of an asshole but when isn't he, ghirahim only encourages them, implied zelda/impa in the end, it's okay in the end though, link makes bad choices, technically zelda/link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Link and Zelda are the perfect relationship every parent wants their child to be in. Friends since they were in preschool, high school sweethearts, went to the same college to be with each other. The only problem is: they're both gay.After the third fight that week, they both go out of their way to end things without actually talking to each other (for reasons neither can nor cares to explain).Link finds solace in Ghirahim, the failed one night stand he keeps crawling back to.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Easy Way Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Mistakes were Made

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so while I am active in the LGBTQ community I'm not mlm and I can't speak for them but comp het is a big problem with wlw. Short version, it's societal pressure to hold onto some form of heteronormativity, which causes bi/pan/etc. people to think they like the opposite sex, when really they could never be with them in an actual relationship. Like, a girl saying she's 90/10 bi because of the "what if I find a guy I like" and "but I had a crush on a male fictional character in middle school". It's the blurry line of am I really bi or gay. 
> 
> Link and Zelda do not deal with this in a healthy way

The apartment door slammed behind her as Link watched Zelda leave. Third time this week she had gotten mad at him over some small thing he had done, some insignificant mistake he didn't even realize he had made. It was getting harder to make their relationship work. They were trying, _by Hylia were they trying_ , but Link couldn't seem to do anything right.

He could only imagine how she would react if (when) she found out about the real mistakes he had made.

They had been dating since high school. Everything started out fine, pushed from friendship into romance by practically everyone who knew them. When it had just been short dates and quick kisses, Link hadn't felt overwhelmed. Now, it had been three years, and there were greater expectations over their heads. 

He had thought he wanted to marry her since he was twelve. A white wedding, promises to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted a family and a future in their little town of Skyloft, a nice house by the river with space for kids and a dog. Picket fence and all. Now, with extended family and friends asking both of them when they'd "get hitched" or "pop the question", tension was rising between the two.

Link wasn't sure when that dream had changed. In the last few years of school maybe he'd been a little more curious about how it would be like to kiss someone else, maybe he'd get nervous when Groose made crude jokes about girls because he didn't want to think of anyone that way. When he thought of doing more intimate things with Zelda he felt sick and anxious. Maybe it wasn't just because he respected her privacy. 

The summer before his last year in Skyloft's school system didn't help his doubts. He had a chance for an internship in Hyrule, the nearest city, and for weeks he stayed in a dorm building with other teenagers from very different backgrounds. Some boys that laughed at his jokes and complimented his eyes, girls who were very loud about how pretty other girls were, people that preferred to identify with neither. . . Link found himself grouping with them rather than the other country kids. He had known they existed beforehand, it just didn't seem like an option for him. And even if he was with Zelda, it didn't hurt to think about what it could be like with some other imaginary person. By the end of the internship, he was sure of one thing: they were both right. Girls _and_ boys were pretty.

College complicated things a little. There were too many choices of where to go, so Link just went with the only option he saw: same school as Zelda. They got an apartment together, and for the first time since they started dating, they were truly alone. 

Which meant he had to come to terms with one thing. Link did not want to sleep with his girlfriend. Zelda had never questioned him on it, never pressured him, but he felt like he was letting her down, keeping her from reaching some goal. It was okay, he was told, to wait, to not want this, ever, and they could still be in love without it.

The problems really started when Link met him. Tall, alluring, openly attracted to him and interested in more than quick kisses, Link would never have guessed how much this demon would ruin his life. With seductive words and a dark smile, one bad decision after a party took something from him he was meant to give to Zelda. He gave it willingly. 

He should have told her then. He should have explained how he fucked up, let her know he only saw her as a friend, that he just wasn't meant for someone like her. But then he got a call from his parents, a joke about grand-kids... It didn't come up again.

It shouldn't have come up again, but he knew he was acting suspicious, worried she'd find out before he told her himself, scared of her reaction to his betrayal. He hoped a reason would come up to end things before he had to tell her. 

It didn't. And he messed up again. And again. And again. He just kept going back to Ghirahim. A one night stand turned into an affair, and every time was harder to leave behind. 

Ghirahim knew about Zelda. He didn't care, which made it worse. He made vague suggestions for Link to leave her, empty threats that he'd cut off their play dates if Link didn't come to terms with his own desires. Link didn't trust him. The minute he left Zelda was the minute he'd become undesirable, no longer a challenge to conquer.

Link knew, deep down, he wanted security. A relationship. All the cute things he and Zelda once had, the hand holding and nicknames and cuddling, but also the fire and darkness Ghirahim stirred in him. He wanted the intimacy he never felt comfortable seeking out of Zelda.

He wasn't sure if Ghirahim could give him both, and if he was wrong to think so, he'd be left alone.

"I need to get drunk." Link mumbled to himself, climbing onto the counter to pull whatever he could find out of the top cabinet. It was going to be a long night.

*

Four drinks in, Link had his messaging app pulled up on his phone. He had been debating it for the past hour at least, but finally, once the buzz had kicked in and he felt some of his anxiousness melt away, he pressed send.

_L: Hey_

_G: Heyyy_

_G: what's this ;)_

_G: Finally broke things off with your little girlfriend?_

_L: No_

_G: what do you want then._

...

...

...

Link stopped typing. He wasn't so sure of this anymore. 

_G: OOooh I see_

_G: I can help you with your little ~sexuality crisis~_

_G: Remember what I told you though_

_G: You can't keep crawling back to her if you want me_

_L: whatever_

_L: I just want to forget about her_

_G: I can make that happen_

_G: my place? Don't want her finding out do you_

_L: I can't drive right now_

_G: haha okay I'll come get you. You'll probably want to spend the night here_

_G: see you in a bit ;3_

Setting down the phone, Link sank against the couch cushions. There was no going back now.

*

Link didn't move when he heard a knock at the door. 

When it came again, he heard a voice call out, "Link? You good?"

Stealing his nerves, Link crossed the room to the front door, fumbling with the lock. His vision was a little blurry.

"You look a mess." Was Ghirahim's greeting, standing in the doorway. "I was just planning on picking you up, but I think you need to calm down. Have you been crying?"

Wiping his eyes, Link mumbled a weak no, but he let Ghirahim come in without argument anyway. He made himself at home, sinking onto the couch with a dramatic sigh, gesturing for Link to follow.

"What's happened now?"

Link felt guilty bringing him here. Still, he gently sat next to Ghirahim, on edge and ready to bolt at the sound of keys.

"We... Zelda and I are fighting again." He whispered, tensing up as Ghirahim wrapped an arm around him.

"That's all? You've been fighting on and off with her since we met, why is this affecting you so much now?"

Catching sight of the empty cans on the table, Ghirahim shook his head. "No offense, but when you texted me I didn't think it would be to give you one-sided couples therapy. Didn't expect to be talking about the current girlfriend of the guy I'm hooking up with."

Link shot up from the couch. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. You shouldn't be here."

It was a bad mistake. Bringing Ghirahim home made it real, made it somehow worse. Link glanced anxiously at the door, terrified Zelda would walk through it any minute.

"Oh, skychild." Ghirahim grabbed his hand. "Don't worry so much. It's up to you if you want me to leave with or without you." A dark look in his eye, Ghirahim whispered," But you know what I think?"

Link turned back to him. Eyes wide, he felt his stomach churn as Ghirahim gently caressed the back of his hand.

"I think you just desperately want attention. She can't give you what I can." Pulling him closer, Ghirahim smiled sweetly, sickeningly fake. "Forget about her. Come home with me. I can make you feel so good."

Taking a shaky breath, Link whimpered as Ghirahim stood up, nodding in agreement. It was just digging the hole deeper, but he had messaged Ghirahim first. He really did want him.

"You're lucky I like whiny little bitch boys, hmm?" Laughing softly, Ghirahim brushed Link's bangs from his face. A finger rested on his soft lips, dark eyes full of lust.

"Pretty little sluts with perfect, darling girlfriends. Perfect girlfriends who just can't seem to satisfy them."

Leaning down, Ghirahim closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle, coaxing, and Link knew it was incredibly manipulative, but the tenderness of it convinced him. Arms wrapping around the other's neck, Link let him deepen the kiss, whining softly as the other's tongue invaded his mouth. When Ghirahim pulled away, Link was panting, already loosing himself to that dangerous smirk.

"Do you want me to destroy you? Want to get fucked up?"

* * *

Link had sobered up considerably on the drive to Ghirahim's apartment, basically forced by him to take the water bottle and granola bar he kept in the car. Ghirahim offered words of encouragement, pretty compliments and honeyed promises that Link felt he didn't intend to keep. As soon as the car was parked, Ghirahim had practically carried him inside.

Ghirahim was surprisingly gentle. Link let him do whatever he wanted, he was still tipsy and craving any attention he could get. His soft whimpers seemed to be enough to let Ghirahim know he was enjoying this.

Laid out on his bed, Ghirahim entered him from behind, fucking him slowly with one hand tangled in his hair, the other grasping tightly at his hip. Link pushed back against him with each whine, groaning at the gentle tug to his hair. 

He was embarrassed he had finished so quickly, Ghirahim pulling out even though he himself hadn't reached completion.

He pressed a thumb to his stretched hole, leaking excess lubricant. "You're very pretty like this."

Blushing, Link squirmed under his touch. He ignored the comment.

"That was..." Link shyly hid his face in the pillow next to him. "Really good." The muffled confession made Ghirahim scoff at him.

"I know." He sat down next to him and petted his hair. They sat in a comfortable silence, Link enjoying the feeling of Ghirahim's wandering hands.

It had to be ruined, of course.

"You really need to talk to her."

"No. I'll. . . I don't know. I'll be really obvious? Like, stay out late and come back really early in the morning and make her be the one to bring it up." Link sighed. 

"I don't think that's fair to her, but if that's what you want to do. And you say I'm petty and dramatic. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Link made a sound of protest as Ghirahim pulled away. "It's over? But you didn't..."

Chuckling softly, Ghirahim leaned against the dresser. "Miss me already? It's okay, Link, you're tired, sore, emotionally exhausted. You're welcome to spend the night."

"I can decide when I'm done for myself, thanks." He pouted, sitting up with a wince. Hugging the pillow to his chest, Link bit at his lip. "You don't want to cum too?"

"If you are so adamant about it." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, but he was smiling broadly. Stalking forward, he pressed Link against the bed once more, guiding his legs around his waist.

"I can't resist you." He sighed, stroking Link's cheek as the boy whined in pleasure. Pressing back in, wary that Link was already sensitive, he smiled at Link's face of bliss.

"I don't know why you stay with her. I could treat you so much better. Give you what you really want."

Link gasped at a harsher thrust. Palms pressed to the other's chest, he pleaded for more, feeling his arousal slowly returning. 

This time was rougher. Link didn't care that Ghirahim left marks on his skin, teeth on his neck as the pounding inside him came faster. He tugged at snowy hair, scratched as his hands wandered from chest to sides to supple back, cried out as nerves deep inside him were pressed with unrelenting pressure. 

Stuttering, Link tried to keep talking. "You wouldn't— _oh_ —you'd forget about me the minute I break it off. There's no fun— _oh please_ —no fun after you've caught your prey."

Ghirahim snarled as he yanked Link's hair back, relishing the cry he pulled from him. "You really think so little of me?" Dragging him into a bruising kiss, Link moaned into his mouth. "If I wasn't serious, you wouldn't be here. I don't usually stick around after I've 'caught my prey', and you, my dear, are _thoroughly trapped_."

Shoved back against the sheets, Link writhed beneath him. Each breath came with a needy sound, losing his mind as Ghirahim kept up his thrusts, never relenting as he was spread apart even farther by harsh fingers on his plush rear. 

"You really— _ahh_ —you really mean it?" He gasped, feeling himself getting closer with the constant attention, hole being prodded and stretched to its limit.

"Yes, Link, what else do I have to do to make you see?" Ghirahim hissed. "You're so... frustratingly incompetent, a needy dumb blond _child_. You've barley spread your wings into the real world. It's like... we're connected, somehow, some thread of fate. I don't know _why_ I keep indulging you, knowing you'll just turn around around go back to her!" 

Link couldn't take it anymore. Falling over the edge of pleasure into ecstasy, he felt his whole body tighten, clenching down on Ghirahim as he shook with his second orgasm of the night. Met with another forceful kiss, Link twitched as he was filled to the brim with burning release.

Ghirahim didn't pull out immediately. Still bent over Link, he shuddered as the other weakly tried to catch his breath, both their hearts pounding to the point they could feel the pulse where they connected. Link wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, trying to comprehend what had just been confessed in a moment of vulnerability.

When Ghirahim finally shifted, he pulled away without fanfare. Straightening up, putting on a front of confidence, he glanced coldly down at Link.

"There. I've satisfied your craving, but this was the last time." He turned to leave.

"Ghirahim, wait!" Reaching out for him, Link shrunk back at the glare sent his way. Pushing down the guilt in his chest, he took a deep breath.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought this was... just for fun. That you were only messing around with me."

"Well, if it was ever anything else, it's over now." Ghirahim snapped, but Link shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I like you, I really like you, I'm just scared! I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to get hurt!" Link could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't bother to hide them. "I'm afraid of hurting Zelda, disappointing my family and her family and our friends and what they expect of us, I didn't want to gamble and lose, and be left with nothing. I didn't know you.... I didn't mean to hurt you too..." He sobbed, the closeted feelings he had been pushing down bubbling up over the surface all at once. Distracted, he barley noticed when Ghirahim sat next to him.

"Link..."

"If you still want me, I'll break up with her. I promise." Link sniffled, tears calming. 

He jolted when Ghirahim reached out to brush one away, surprised at the gentle smile on his face.

"Stop crying. You're already dehydrated enough as it is." He joked, pulling him into his lap. Link relaxed into the grip, burying his face into the other's neck.

"You can't be so afraid of loss. You need to understand, going into this, we may not work out. That's okay." Softly rubbing his back, Ghirahim shushed his crying. "You've been stuck in a fantasy world forced upon you since you were a child. It's going to hurt to break the illusion, but you'll be so much happier when you do."

He was right. Link hadn't seriously considered any life other than what his home had wanted for him. Now, given real choices, he was breaking under pressure. Ghirahim was different than anyone he had ever met, brutally honest about everything. He needed to take the leap.

Link pulled back, calmed down now. Sliding his palm to rest on Ghirahim's cheek, he nodded, understanding for the first time he needed to take the risk. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Initiating another kiss, Link finally let his heart rest.

* * *

The next morning was tough. Link woke up gross, sticky and sore, and worried about the lack of text from Zelda. He asked Ghirahim for a ride back to his apartment, but it took them far too long to get ready, distracted by the steaming shower as they tried to get rid of the mess from the night before.

Back at Link's place, he nervously sat in the car, watching the door. Zelda wasn't parked out front, as she normally was, but that didn't mean she wasn't home.

"Are you okay?"

Link nodded, reaching for the door handle. It took all his bravery to get out of the car and walk to the entrance of their building. 

Ghirahim stepped out behind him. They both thought it would be best for him to stay back, but Link wanted backup in case Zelda (and she would be totally justified in this) kicked him out. Squeezing his hand for support, Ghirahim pushed open the door.

Link turned back to look at the parking lot when a new car pulled up. Freezing, he recognized it as Zelda's.

"Fuck. She saw me."

Ducking his head, Link dropped Ghirahim's hand. "I..."

"You'll be fine. Just tell her the truth. You need to talk." 

Nodding in resignation, Link left Ghirahim at the entrance to the building. Waiting at the end of the path, he watched as Zelda got out of her car.

He didn't recognize the woman in the passenger seat. 

"Hey, Link." Zelda greeted him, not her usual happy hello.

"Hey." Link confirmed. After a few second of uncomfortable silence, they both spoke first.

"Listen, we should—"

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Link, but I—"

They both stopped, startled at their sudden confessions. It was Zelda who broke first.

Laughing as the tension faded, they met in the middle with a hug. When Zelda pulled away, she nodded her head towards Ghirahim.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, uh, a friend." Link muttered, but when he turned to look at him, he felt the lie eat away at his heart. "He's... more than a friend, really. It's what I need to talk to you about." 

Link dropped her hand, ashamed. He knew this was the right thing to do, but he couldn't bare to hurt her. 

Zelda grabbed it again. "I think we may need to say the same thing." Glancing back at her car, Zelda sighed. "I'll meet you in the apartment. It's time we tell each other the truth."


End file.
